Truth or Dare
by EvilRegalDuckling
Summary: Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Belle, and Regina are all paying Truth or Dare at Mary Margaret's and David's apartment, and have all had a little too much to drink. When Emma is dared to kiss the "sexiest" person in the room, she's at odds as to what to do. One-Shot. Swanqueen, Red Beauty, Snowing.


Snow and Charming, Emma and Regina, and Ruby and Belle were all playing truth or dare. Everyone had a little too much to drink...

"I dare you to kiss the most amazing, sexiest person in this room," Snow says to Emma.

Emma looks around the room, and her eyes slightly widen.

"Uh, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not, Miss Swan?" Mayor Mills chirps in.

"Are you a chicken, Emma?" Snow asks, smirking.

"Yeah," Hook says. "I don't mind if you kiss me, all you had to do was ask." Everyone looks at him with raised eyebrows. "I mean, I'm obviously the sexist person in here."

Everyone stared at him and tried to contain their laughter, but didn't last long.

As the laughter dies down, Emma says, "Okay you guys," she giggles, "I'm not gonna do this."

"You have to," Snow says.

"I'm not going to."

"You'll lose the game," Charming joins in.

"I don't care."

"It's not that big of a deal, dear.," Regina says.

Emma sighed.

"Fine." She looked around the room. "The most amazing, sexiest person in the room?"

Snow nods.

Emma kissed her arm. "There." Everyone groaned.

"Emma, I'm being serious! Do it for real or...or..."

Emma smirked at her mother. "You don't have a threat."

"But I do." Emma's eyes snapped to Regina.

"We invited you to be nice and now you're going to threaten me?" Emma asks.

"It's not a threat, dear. It's merely a little shove in the right direction."

Emma looked at Snow. "Why does everyone care so much who I think is the most amazing, sexiest person in here?"

Snow shrugged. "Just curious."

"I'll tell you what, Emma," Charming began. "We will all do it."

"What!?" Ruby asked.

"Nice of you to join in, Rubes," Snow said. "Took you long enough to open that big mouth of yours." She winked.

"I think it will be fun," Belle joined in. She shrugged, and Red have her a death glare. "I'll go second."

"Alright. Emma?" Charming asked. Emma looked at him. "Go ahead."

"Okay, but this is to never be spoken of again," Emma said. "And that goes for everyone." She looked at Regina, and the woman smirked.

"My lips are sealed, Miss Swan." Emma took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

Everyone held their breath as Emma looked around the room.

"Okay, I'll do it but... Can everyone close their eyes?"

"That's not fair," Snow said.

"Fine," Charming agreed. Snow gave him an incredulous look and he smiled at her. "Just go along with it, babe."

Everyone closed their eyes except for Emma. She looked at Regina and the older woman sitting beside her arched a brow and opened one of her eyes.

"Both of your eyes, Regina," Emma said, narrowing her eyes.

Regina smirked as she closed her eye.

Emma took a deep breath and her eyes locked on the lips of the person she was about to kiss.

Oh, god.

She hoped she didn't get slapped for this.

She leaned in and her lips met soft, full lips and the woman gasped.

Emma kissed her one more time, before pulling away.

"Oh my god," Emma whispered as green met dark brown, almost black.

"Yeah," Regina whispered back.

"Are you done, Em?" Ruby asked, getting impatient.

"Yeah," Emma said, her eyes never leaving Regina's as she pulled away fully. "Sorry." She broke their gaze before anyone opened their eyes, and Ruby smiled.

"Snow and Charming, don't even do it," Ruby said. "We already know who you will chose." Snow and Charming give each other a loving look, and everyone chuckled.

"Belle, your turn," Snow said. Belle kissed Ruby and the waitresses eyes widened.

"Um.. Red," Charming said. Ruby kissed Belle, and Snow and Charming smiled. They knew the two had pent-up feelings for each other, but weren't sure if the two would ever act on it.

"Reg-" Snow sighed. "Mayor Mills, your turn."

"Call me Regina," the older woman smiled. Maybe this was their own weird way of starting over.

"Okay, uh..." Regina pressed her lips to Emma's and quickly pulled away. Everyone gasped and they all looked at Emma.

"Who did you kiss, Emma?" Ruby asked.

"Uh..." She stared into Regina's eyes. "Regina."

"Oh my god."

Emma and Regina's eyes locked and they held each other's gaze, before they slowly leaned in. Their lips met in the middle and everyone gasped. They deepened the kiss and Emma brought her hand up to cup Regina's face. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, and had never seen such pure lust and need and... love?

No. No, it was too early to be talking about love.

"We need to go," Regina said.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Home."

Regina quickly stood up and grabbed Emma's hand, bringing her with her.

They didn't even say goodbye as Regina drug Emma out of Snow and David's apartment and ran down the stairs. As soon as they got to Emma's cruiser, the brunette reached her hand to open the door, but Emma spun her around.

Her back hit the cruiser softly and Emma pressed her lips to Regina's, her hands resting on the older woman's hips. Regina tugged at the back of Emma's neck, pulling her closer. The blonde moaned against Regina's lips and the mayor shuddered beneath her as Emma rocked her hips against Regina's. She reached her hand beside the older woman's hip and grabbed the door handle, opening the driver side door.

"Get in," she mumbled against Regina's lips. Regina kissed Emma one last time before slipping down and sitting in the seat of Emma's cruiser. Her hands reached up and once Emma realized what she was doing, her eyes widened.

"Regina, I wanted you to get in and go to the passenger side so that we could leave. What are you-" Emma gasped loudly and her eyeballs nearly bulged out of her head as a warm tongue slipped in between her wet folds. Emma gripped the top of the roof and unconsciously leaned her hips against Regina's mouth.

"Oh god," Emma moaned as Regina worked her magic down in her nether regions. She wouldn't be surprised if Regina was actually using magic, because this felt so fucking good and she didn't want it to stop. But this was most definitely Regina just using her tongue, and boy was it enough to-

"Emma?" Snow came running down the stairs and Emma's eyes widened as she locked eyes with her mother.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked.

"Y-yeah," Emma said, gripping the metal roof harder as Regina quickened her pace.

"Where's Regina?" Snow asked curiously, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Umm," Emma began in a breathy whisper. "I don't know, I think she's, uh..." She gasped quietly. "...a little busy right now."

"Oh okay. I'll come give you a hug goodbye, then." Snow began walking over to Emma and the blonde panicked.

"No!" she yelled. "I-I mean... I better get going."

"Okay," Snow drawled out. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." Snow turned her back to Emma and started walking away, and when Regina flicked her tongue across Emma's clit, the blonde screamed. Snow turned back around.

"Sorry," Emma chuckled nervously. "I saw a mouse."

"Goodbye," Snow said, trying to get away from Emma as quickly as possible; she was being strange.

As soon as Snow was out of sight, Regina pulled Emma's ass towards her and Emma's hips bucked against her mouth.

"Good god, Regina," Emma moaned. She tangled her hands in short brunette locks and buried her fingernails in Regina's scalp. The older woman moaned and the noise vibrated Emma's clit. She moaned again, and as Regina worked her tongue faster, she felt herself going closer to the edge.

"Oh god," she moaned. "Regina!" She cried out as she released, and Regina finally pulled away after licking away any remnants of Emma climax. She buttoned and zipped the sheriffs pants and looked up at her as she licked her lips.

"Supper was wonderful," Regina began, "but I liked dessert better. It was far more pleasing." She grabbed the lapels of Emma's - hideous - red jacket, pulling her down so that their lips met. Emma moaned when Regina slipped her tongue in the blonde's mouth and she tasted herself on Regina's tongue.

"Good god, Regina," Emma said as she pulled away, resting her hands on Regina's thighs and leaning her weight on them to hold herself up. Regina's hands raised to tightly grip Emma's forearms.

"You're very talented with your tongue," Emma said breathlessly.

"That's not the only thing I can do with my tongue, dear. It's also not the only thing I'm talented with." She winked when Emma's cheeks flushed and she climbed over to the passenger seat. Emma got in and started her car, driving to Regina's mansion.

Emma decided to get back at Regina for giving her a nice orgasm with her tongue as Emma's mother had a conversation with her.

She slipped her hand over the console and let it rest on Regina's thigh. The mayor's muscles tightened beneath her touch, but she soon relaxed after she realized that Emma wasn't going to take her hand off. As they got closer to Regina's mansion, she inched her hand further up the reserved woman's thigh. She grazed her fingertip over Regina's center, and the woman inhaled sharply.

"Emma," she warned quietly. Emma slowly slipped her hand up Regina's abdomen and into the waistband of her jeans. The older woman moaned which only fueled Emma further. Sadly, Emma just pulled up in front of the mayors mansion, and she hadn't even had time to stop the car and shut it off before Regina was already out and headed for the door.

Before she could get her key in the lock, a hand was on her wrist and her back was suddenly against the door and lips were on her neck and one hand was pinning her wrists up above her head and she couldn't breathe and...

Oh, Emma's lips felt so good on her skin.

"Emma," Regina said. "We need to get inside." Emma bent down to get the key off of the ground and put it in the lock. As soon as they were inside, Emma slammed Regina against the wall and slammed the door shut with her foot. She kissed her and put her hands on the back of her thighs. The brunette wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and the blonde walked them up the stairs. Once they were at the end of the hallway and at the door to Regina's room, Emma fumbled with the knob.

"Here, allow me, dear," Regina said. She held her hand over the doorknob and then closed her fist, and the doorknob turned and opened as Emma still attacked Regina's neck. Emma closed the bedroom door by slamming Regina against it and she ripped open her shirt. Buttons rolled on the carpet and Regina arched her back into the primal move and moved Emma to the bed. She ripped off her shirt and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her skinny jeans, shimmying them down her legs.

Right before Regina could kiss Emma, the blonde quickly flipped them over and smiled triumphantly at Regina's surprised expression. Emma kissed Regina's abdomen and unbuttoned her slacks, pulling them down. Her teeth trailed behind the pants and grazed along Regina's inner thigh. Once the garment was on the floor, Emma raised her lips to meet Regina's before unclasping her bra.

"Holy shit," Emma said as she took Regina in.

"What?" Regina asked insecurely.

"Y-you're fucking beautiful," Emma breathed out.

"I didn't expect you to go all mushy on me, Miss Swan," Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not," Emma spat out. Regina reached her hand behind Emma's back and unhooked her bra.

"Wouldn't want you to go soft on me," Regina said suggestively as she ran her hands tauntingly up Emma's abdomen and squeezed her breasts. The startled gasp that escaped Emma's lips just fueled Regina's fire.

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She crashed her lips onto Regina's and nearly climaxed just when hers and Regina's bare chests met. She reached in between their bodies as she ran her tongue along Regina's bottom lip, and the brunette moaned loudly as Emma cupped her bundle of nerves and bit her lip at the same time.

Emma rocked her hips against Regina's as they deepened the kiss, and Emma brought her hand up to cup Regina's face. It was extremely sensual.

"Regina, I can't wait any longer," Emma said breathlessly. Regina reached down and pulled on Emma's red cotton underwear, and the blonde kicked them off onto the floor.

She moved upwards so that she could get Regina's underwear off. She grabbed them with her teeth and slowly slid them down Regina's legs, giving her the perfect view of her glistening sex.

"Good god, Regina," Emma groaned as she got up and hovered over Regina. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Regina grabbed Emma's hips and pulled her on top of her.

Their bodies fell together in a beautiful cadence as Emma entered a finger, and then another, and Regina matched her quickening pace with the rock of her hips.

"God," Regina moaned, "Emma, I-I'm so close."

"Let go," Emma encouraged. "Regina, baby... Let go, it's okay." Emma quickened her pace and curled her fingers, and felt Regina's walls tighten around her fingers.

"Emma!" the brunette screamed as her back arched off of the bed and she fell back down, her forehead and chest glistening with sweat. Emma leaned up and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Regina's forehead. She licked her fingers before kissing Regina, and the mayor moaned when she tasted herself on Emma's lips, because god damn this was actually happening and it was absolutely amazing and better than Regina had ever imagined.

"Regina," Emma whispered before placing a soft kiss to Regina's lips. "Are you ready?"

"For wh-" Regina was cut off when she felt Emma's knee graze against her center. She moaned and Emma brought her body down on Regina's. They slowly rocked their hips together in a steady pace as the room heated up and the tension between them built.

"Emma," Regina breathlessly moaned. "Did you know...the Chinese actually call scissoring 'polishing mirrors.'" Emma chuckled against Regina's neck as her clit rubbed against the mayors, making her arousal grow.

The sound tingled Regina's skin and sent shivers down her spine, which only added to her own arousal.

"If this is your way of talking dirty, it sucks," Emma said breathlessly.

"I was simply pointing out the irony of the situation." Emma raised her head and looked at Regina with raised eyebrows. "Polishing mirrors, Evil Queen." It took Emma a while, but when realization flooded her face she chuckled.

"That is kind of funny. But I prefer 'making tortilla-'" Emma was cut off as her climax took over, and she collapsed against Regina's sweaty body as they both came down over the edge, the final wave of Regina's climax washing over her before she placed a kiss on Emma's lips.

"Truth or dare?" Emma asked.

"Truth."

"Are you too exhausted to go for round 4?"

"No," Regina shook her head. "Of course not." She raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Truth or dare."

Emma thought about it before biting her lip and looking down into Regina's chocolate eyes.

"Dare," Emma replied.

"I dare you to screw my brains out."

"Regina," Emma chuckled. "You don't have to dare me; all you have to do is ask."

* * *

Regina woke up to a deep rumbling in her abdomen. There was a burning sensation in her stomach and she couldn't quite place it. She remembered last night, with the drinks and the games and the sex. And the sex again. And again. And again...

And again.

But she couldn't understand why she felt so damn happy and hot and bothered at the same time.

It was only when she opened her eyes and saw a head full of blonde hair in between her legs did she actually register what was going on.

"Emma," Regina moaned as she gave in to the sensations the blonde sheriff - her sworn enemy - was giving her, and buried her hands in blonde locks, her nails digging into Emma's scalp.

It wasn't long before Regina's climax crashed over her in waves and Emma moaned as she cleaned Regina's thighs with her tongue.

She brought her lips up to Regina's and kissed her soundly, collapsing on the bed next to her.

"I figured you'd be exhausted after last night," Regina said, tilting her head to look at Emma.

"I was," Emma said. "I was extremely hungry."

"Well, let's get up and I'll make us breakfast." Regina tried to sit up, but Emma grabbed her wrist and forced her back down. The mayor turned to look at the blonde, confused.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Regina asked.

"Oh, I'm hungry," Emma said. "Just not for breakfast." Regina bit her lip and Emma smirked. "I have to say," she said, motioning down towards Regina's center, "it was delightful."

"That goes for both of us, dear." Regina quirked an eyebrow. "Although I do wish you would've woken me up before you started."

"The whole point of wake-up sex is to wake you up _with_ the sex." Emma smiled before placing a kiss on Regina's lips. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You." Emma smirked, but Regina stared into her eyes. "Forever."

Emma's smile faded, and she licked her lips nervously.

"Regina, I-"

"No, I know. You're not used to making commitments and you're not ready for a relationship, but I love you and-" Emma cut off Regina's words by bringing her hands up to cup her face and kissing her deeply. When she pulled away, she looked into Regina's eyes and chuckled softly.

"You talk too much."

Regina smiled softly and Emma rested her forehead against Regina's.

"And Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"I love you too."


End file.
